


Just my Luck

by Vascure



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmate AU, Will become as fluffy as Kos hair, don't worry it won't stay like this, failed suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vascure/pseuds/Vascure
Summary: Komaeda Nagitos life had always been ruled by his luck. Over the time it got worse, which in the end leads him to get kicked out of Hopes Peak University. There's no room in this world for someone like him, but a certain brown-haired young adult thinks otherwise.





	1. Good, or Bad Luck?

Ever since his childhood, Komaedas life had been all about his good and bad luck. During his time as a teenager, it got worse and even now, as a 22-year-old student at Hopes Peak University, it didn’t get any better.  
The people there were avoiding him, they thought he was strange, crazy, he always sat alone in a corner, taking his notes or spacing off. He definitely was an intelligent young man, but even some of his teachers seemed to enjoy displaying him as a dumb, rich student without friends and a soulmate when he fell asleep during one of his lectures, because he couldn’t fall asleep at night. Yet, he always smiled and agreed when people called him names, or picked on him. He hid all his negative emotions behind that smile, just like he always did. It was just his luck that people didn’t like him.

So it wasn’t surprising, or shocking for him when he got involved into that horrible accident. He had just been cleaning the tables in the lab together with another student in his course, but somehow he managed to knock over one of the glass bottles that contained some kind of dangerous solution. He only heard the sound of shattering glass, he stepped back in surprise- and knocked over another bottle. Then the whole room was on fire.  
He managed to escape unharmed, but the other girl didn’t. Three firefighters brought her out of the room, unconscious and badly injured.  
After a few days the headmaster wanted to talk to Komaeda. The white haired man was prepared for the worst; he was sure they would kick him out. And that’s what happened, even though the headmaster seemed to be very uncomfortable with that decision, but he couldn’t let a student, who caused such an incident, wander around at the university.

Komaeda thought he was right. Someone like him shouldn’t be in that university. Someone like him shouldn’t even be in this city. Someone like him shouldn’t be on this earth. He had enough, his luck was driving him crazy, he couldn’t take this anymore. So many bad things were his fault, he couldn’t control it, he couldn’t do anything about it. There was only one way to stop all of this.  
It took him two days to decide and in the end he flipped a coin. Heads was drowning, tails were jumping off a rooftop. The coin spun in the air, landed in his palm again and when he flipped it over onto the back of his hand the decision was made. He would jump off a rooftop.  


He searched for a high building and decided for an apartment block about half an hour from his home. Luckily, an old man just entered the building and held the door open for him, smiling kindly. ‘My luck really wants to kill me’, Komaeda thought and chuckled. It seemed like he really was born to die.  
His feet moved slowly, his heart felt heavier with every step he took. The elevator was out of order, so he climbed the stairs, trying not to make a sound. He was looking down, his head hung low, his brain was empty, no thoughts crossing his mind. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, probably for the last time. He was minutes away from his death now, but he felt so far far away.  
Suddenly a loud noise woke him up from his trance-like state. A few buckets laid on the ground, he must have accidentally knocked them over. He found it funny, knocking something over was the trigger for all of this and now a similar situation delayed his death. The man shook his head, smiled, and turned around, taking the next stairs. Suddenly he heard a door opening, followed by a voice. He couldn’t understand everything, but he turned anyways. “I’m sorry for knocking them over, I didn’t mean to.” A weak smile made its way on his face.  
The other man, he seemed to be around his age and had brown, spiky hair and green eyes, looked at him for a moment before replying. “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have forgotten them outside here in the first place.” He picked one of the buckets up, but didn’t go back into his home. “Are you alright?” he asked, a serious expression on his face. Komeada was surprised by the question, ‘why should this man even care?’ He smiled again, a fake one, hiding his true intentions. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine”, he answered and turned around again to continue walking up the staircase. There was the sound of a door shutting and Komaeda smiled to himself. How ironic, his last words were “Yes, I’m fine”, even in the end he didn’t drop his mask.

After a few minutes he reached the top. To his luck, the door leading to the roof wasn’t locked, but no one was there either. Slowly he made his way to the edge and looked down. One more step and he would die within a few seconds, maybe he would feel his bones break and his skull split, but he would die fast. Thoughts about his life creeped inside of his brain. He never found his soulmate, he didn’t finish university, he didn’t find the hope he wanted to find. He missed his parents and his dog. Would they understand why he did that?  
He looked up to the sky, it was a beautiful autumn night. The wind tugged at his hair and his jacket as he turned around, his back to the world. He looked at the door on the other side of the roof, he could still go back and maybe start a new life somewhere else. But his luck would always follow him, haunt him, driving him crazy until he would finally die. No, he was ready for this, for now.  


He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was beating fast and loud, filling his ears and occupying all his senses. The steady thud-thud was filling him; he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. He lost himself in that feeling as he slowly leaned back. At first he didn’t feel anything, but then gravity hit him and his upper body fell faster. He wasn’t falling completely yet; his feet were still touching the ground of the rooftop. Then he could feel himself falling backwards completely. ‘Yes, I’m ready to die’, he thought as he stretched out his hands and let himself fall down.

His eyes shot open, when he suddenly felt something warm wrap around his wrist. “I got you!” he heard and he felt himself getting pulled up. Komeada was confused, why wasn’t he dead? There was no one at the rooftop, why did trash like him get saved?  


He finally stood again and could see the face of his savior now: It was the brown-haired man from before. Said one still had a tight grip around his wrist and pulled him away from the edge. He stopped in the middle of the roof and faced Komaeda, his face filled with worry and concern. “What the hell were you trying to do just now?” he asked, still holding the arm of the white-haired man.  


The other one felt unable to reply properly, this was all too much for him. He thought his luck wanted him to die, but now he got saved. Was this good, or bad luck? And who was the person in front of him, why did he save him, how did he save him? Did he follow him? But why would he do that? Would he have to be locked away in a psychiatry now? He couldn’t understand any of this.  


His head started spinning, his vision became blurry, followed by black spots becoming bigger. He heard the voice of the other man, but couldn’t understand the words he said, he felt like he was underwater. His legs gave in, but he didn’t notice. Everything turned black as he attempted to fall to the ground, the arms of the brown-haired one wrapping around his thin body just in time to catch him, holding the blacked-out man close to him.


	2. Just (Don't) Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you all so much for your super nice comments! You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone is actually reading this fanfiction, this is so motivating! I hope I can live up to your expectations so please tell me if there's something you didn't like!

Komaeda woke up finding himself laying on a comfortable mattress, a thin blanked covering his body up to his neck. He opened his eyes, sat up in the bed and started to look around. The room had white walls, a white, wooden bedside table stood next to him with a lamp and a glass of water on it. On the other side of the room was a white writing desk with a black laptop on top of it. A stack of paper was lying next to it. There was a glass door leading to the balcony, it was still, or again already, dark outside.  
When Komaeda wanted to search through his pockets to grab his phone to see how late it was, he noticed that he only had his shirt and pants on. He brought his hands behind his head, his phone had been in his jacket when he had climbed to the roof.

The roof…

Suddenly everything came back to him and he remembered what had happened. He remembered his thoughts, he remembered how it felt to stand on the verge of death. He remembered the brown-haired man saving him. Where was he now? And even more important, where exactly was Komaeda? Was he in a hospital? And if that was the case, since when did hospitals have laptops in their rooms?   
Thoughts flooded his brain, but a sudden noise interrupted him.

He turned his head to the door as it creaked open. “Oh, you’re awake”, the brown-haired man said as he slipped into the room and walked over to Komaeda. “How are you feeling?”, he asked as he brought himself into a sitting position to be on the same height as the other.   
Said one stayed silent for a moment, thinking about how he should answer. Then he smiled at the other man. “I’m fine”, he simply replied, hiding his confusion.

The green-eyed man looked at him with a serious expression. “You’re definitely not fine if you just wanted to obviously kill yourself. I know you don’t know me, but please don’t lie to me.” Komaeda still kept the smile on his face.” Alright, I won’t lie to you anymore, but may I ask what this place is?”  
“You’re at my place.”, the other one replied, “I didn’t want to take you to a hospital since you still had a pulse and everything, so I just brought you here. By the way, my name is Hinata Hajime. Can I ask for yours?” He held out his hand for the other one to shake it. Komaeda smiled again, but this time it wasn’t a fake one. “I’m Komaeda Nagito, thank you for saving and taking care of me.” As he took the other ones hand he noticed a small symbol on his wrist. It displayed some kind of goat, except it had a fishtail and under it stood some letters and numbers: H H ; 1.1.

Komaeda looked at it in utter confusion. Hinata followed his eyes and as he saw the source of the pale man’s confusion, his green orbs widened. He drew back his hand and looked at his palm. The symbol of a Taurus with the letters K N and the numbers 4. 28. had suddenly appeared on his palm. His eyes found Komaedas and they looked at each other for a moment, before Komaeda spoke. “I never expected to find my soulmate like this, I never thought trash like me would even have one.” He laughed, his hands pulling at his hair. “This really is weird; my luck seems to be completely out of control now.” 

Hinata was confused. Why was the guy in front of him laughing like this all out of nowhere and what’s with the talk about luck? He thought about it for a moment, but then he decided to not worry about it now. He could ask Komaeda later what he meant, but now there was more important business to face. His hands found the other one’s wrists as he removed his hands from his hair. His pale skin looked so unnatural compared to Hinatas. “First of all: You’re not trash.”, he begun as he looked into Komaedas greyish eyes again. “And now I think we should talk about a few things.”   
“If you want to ask why I wanted to kill myself, I don’t want to explain it now- “   
“That’s not what I was going to ask. It’s up to you if you tell me your reasons one day, but I respect your decisions and don’t want to violate your privacy.” Hinata sighed, before he continued. “I wanted to ask you if it would be alright for you to stay with me for a while. I know I’m a stranger to you and that this is very sudden, but I feel bad if I leave you alone when you are in danger of killing yourself, especially now that I know you are my soulmate. Of course I respect it if you don’t want to stay, but I still want to get to know you better.” 

Komaeda was surprised. Someone wanted to stay with him and to know him better? This was the first time in his life that someone seemed to be interested in him, someone who didn’t ignore him, or treat him like the trash he was. He felt happy, excited as he thought about it. He was so luc- wait.

Oh no.

He suddenly realized it, it was like someone whispered into his ear. “You are going to hurt him so much.” All of his new gained happiness faded, there was no way he could stay with Hinata. His luck had already hurt someone who only shared the same room with him at that time, he couldn’t imagine the outcome if he stayed with Hinata. They already shared a special bond, his luck would affect him anyway, but maybe he could prevent the worst parts if he just stayed as far away from him as possible. 

 

“Hinata, I’d love to stay with you. However, this is absolutely impossible. In Fact, you have to get as far away as possible, maybe you should leave the city-no, the country! I’ll pay the tickets and arrange someone to help you move your stuff, I-“   
“No way! I’m not moving away, what’s gotten into you?!” Hinata felt angry. Confused and angry. He wanted to be nice, but this man suddenly told him he had to move away, what the hell?! “If you just didn’t want to stay with me, fine, but now I definitely won’t leave you.” He stood up, still looking at Komaeda, who had a shocked expression on his face. “Hinata, please, you don’t understand, you have to get away as long as you still can!”  
“And why should I do something like that?”

The man with the white hair looked away. “You won’t believe me if I tell you the truth, it’s too weird.”  
Hinata sat on the bed and leaned forward to look Komaeda in the eye. “You said you wouldn’t lie to me anymore, so I’ll believe what you want to say.”  
The pale man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to face Hinata completely. “Fine, if I have no other choice.” He shook his head and then he began to explain:  
“Ever since I am a child some kind of weird luck seems to haunt me. It’s a cycle of good and bad luck, every time something good happens something bad is going to happen afterwards and the other way around. It only got worse over the years and now it looks like it’s enough if people are in the same room as me to become affected by it. That’s because there’s no way I can stay with you. Maybe, if you stay as far away as possible from me, the effects won’t be as strong, but you might still suffer because of it since you are my soulmate.” He paused for a moment, his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. “I’m really, truly sorry for everything that may happen to you because of me, but I can’t do anything about it.” 

 

Hinata wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, but one thing was certain to him now: He would stay with Komaeda, even if he told him not to. He could understand him now but if what the other one had said was true, he would experience a lot of good and bad luck anyways, so why not take the shot and go for it? 

He laid one hand on the pale man’s shoulder to get his attention. “Komaeda, I understand why you want me to go away, but I really want to stay with you. You are suicidal and, please correct me if I’m wrong with this, you seem to be rather lonely. I am your soulmate, so I see it as my duty to take care of you. We’ll see how your luck affects me, so I ask you once more: Do you want to stay with me for a while?” 

Grey eyes looked shocked into green ones. It was hard for him to process what the brunette had said and he had mixed feelings. Of course he wanted to stay, he wanted to get to know his soulmate better too and finally someone cared about him, but again his luck prevented him to accept the offer without a bad feeling.   
He took a deep breath before he gave his final answer. “It seems like I have no other choice anyways. I’d be glad to stay with you, Hinata.” He smiled at him in honesty. “But you have to stay aware of my luck, it could strike at any time, don’t let your guard down, alright?” Komaedas face was serious to underline how important this was to him. 

Hinata nodded, he seemed to be very happy with that answer. “Alright, I promise to be more careful than I used to be.” He stood up from the bed and held out his hand again for Komaeda to take it. “Now follow me, you should know what my place looks like if you stay here for some time.” 

His smile was filled with happiness and it seemed to rub off on the other man, whose mouth also spread into a smile as he took the offered hand and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> To be honest, I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter. It was really hard to get into the right mood for this, but it still feels so rushed. I wanted to settle everything in one chapter, because I thought it would be pretty unnecessary and annoying if Komaeda had to go back home, then move back to Hinata, go back home to get his stuff etc. Plus Hinata would probably worry his ass off if he left Komaeda alone even for a few hours (you'll get to know why later in the fic).   
> Again, I'm very sorry for making this feel kinda rushed, plus I think Hinata is pretty out of character in this chapter, but I didn't know how to get him right xwx.   
> Things are a bit complicated at my place right now, school is about to begin again so I can't say for sure when I'll be able to update this, but my self-set deadline is the next weekend. 
> 
> Have a nice day and see you next chapter!


	3. On the balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for your comments! They made me feel so much better about the last chapter, thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter was much easier to write, even though I didn't really know what it should be about. But in the end I got carried away by writing and it turned out different than I had it planned xD. But I still kind of like it. I enjoy conversations between characters a lot and I really want to have a lot of them in this story, so be prepared for that. But please tell me if you think there's too much of them!

Hinatas home was a rather big apartment and for a moment Komaeda wondered if someone else was living with him, but when he asked the brunette he just said that he didn’t like being in small rooms. He also said that living here was expensive, but definitely worth it as he showed the other one around.

Everything seemed to be pretty normal, nothing really outstanding. Except maybe the lack of personality as Komaeda noticed. Only a few plants here and there, a big book shelve in the living room, but nothing like posters, wall stickers or statures. There were almost no pictures in his home, just one with a pink-haired guy and Hinata as they had their arms around each other’s shoulders and were laughing, and one with Hinata and a short-haired girl who had a cat-hood. Both had controllers in their hands and seemed to be passionate about something on the TV in front of them.  
The white-haired man stopped in front of the first picture. The laugh really suited Hinata and his heart started to beat a little bit faster the more he looked at it. His first impression of the other man had been that he was very serious, always paying attention on his surroundings and that he thought before he spoke. He wondered what it would look like when Hinatas face melted into a smile, the sweet sound of his voice when he laughed-  
“Komaeda, are you coming?”, the brunette interrupted his thoughts. He stood in front of a white door at the end of the hallway and looked at the other with a questioning look. “Oh, sorry, I’m coming” the pale man replied and walked towards him. As soon as he reached him, Hinata began to speak.

“This will be your room, I brought you into mine before, because I had to clean this one up a bit, but it looks almost the same. You have also access to the balcony if you want to, my room is just next to yours so don’t be surprised when I’m already sitting there when you go out.”  


Komaeda nodded. “Are you often on the balcony?”

“Yeah, it’s really relaxing and a good place to calm down.”

Then Hinata opened the door and Komaeda walked in. The room really looked almost exactly the same, it was just a bit smaller and there was only a small table in one of the corners instead of a writing desk, but there was a bed, a closet, shelves, everything you actually need to really live there. ‘Maybe he really had lived with someone. Or he often has people staying for some time, but he doesn’t really look like a playboy or someone who already had many relationships and decided to be ready when his partner wanted to move in. Or maybe it already was like this when he bought the apartment.’  
He turned to the brunette and smiled. “Again, thank you for letting me stay here.” It felt weird. He had a home to return to, he wasn’t someone who lived on the street, but this place already felt better than his home. Maybe it was, because it wouldn’t be so lonely. And maybe, even if the chances were close to zero, he would find in Hinata a friend. He was his soulmate after all, so there was the possibility of growing closer. If his luck wouldn’t ruin it.

“The pleasure is on my side”, Hinata answered. “Do you want to sit on the balcony for a bit with me?” Komaeda nodded and Hinata walked through the room to open the door.

 

They sat outside in the darkness on two white chairs with a cushion to sit on them, only a small table that matched to the chairs separating the two men. Hinata leaned back and sighted, obviously enjoying the moment. Then he looked at Komaeda who looked at his wrist. “What are you thinking about, Komaeda?” he asked and the other one looked at him in surprise. “Ah, nothing important, really.” But Hinata had other plans than letting the white-haired man brush it off. “I don’t care if it’s important or not, I still want to know what you’re thinking.”  
The man on the other side of the table lowered his gaze before he answered. “I was thinking about how lucky I am to find my soulmate. It’s actually really rare for them to find each other, because people keep going together with someone else, but their soulmates and therefore stealing someone else’s partner. There are even people who don’t believe in it. But others say that people must have more than one soulmate, exactly because of the whole stealing- someone’s -soulmate thing. It’s actually very strange.”

“And what do you believe?”

Hinata received another surprised look of the other one, but he just looked into his eyes, expressing that he wanted an honest answer. And for just one second he felt like he lost himself in those green-greyish orbs of Komaeda as their eyes met.  
“What I believe? I think everyone has one soulmate. I like the thought of having the confirmation that two people really belong together, that they were born for each other.” His voice grew more and more silent towards the end and Hinata almost didn’t hear what he said.

“Born for each other…” he murmured. Was he really born to be with Komaeda? He didn’t dislike the other so far, but still, the thought gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Fate had decided that he and Komaeda would play an important role in each other’s lives, but what if things didn’t work out? The whole situation felt weird. Sure, he was used to people living at his place for some time and Komaeda wasn’t the first one to share a conversation on the balcony with him, but it still felt…special. Hinata couldn’t describe it, he decided to think about those things later. He had to focus on the other man, he almost forgot that he tried to kill himself only a few hours ago. The most important thing for now was to stabilize his mental state, then he could let him go home. After that things should be easier, Hinata was certain of it.

“Hey,Hinata-kun!”, the other suddenly said, his voice filled with excitement. “Look, the sun is rising.”  
The brunette looked at the sky, Komaeda was right. The tip of an orange ball started to paint the sky in bright colours and the clouds were flooded by orange rays, making them look like they were glowing. It was a beautiful sight and Hinata felt better, now that the darkness faded away.

“Do you like the sunrise, or the sunset more?” The pale man asked, seemingly amazed by the sight before him. Hinata was silent for a moment, thinking about an answer, before he finally spoke. “The sunrise. I don’t really like the darkness. And when the sun rises I feel like time is not flowing anymore, like the whole world is a peaceful place.”  
“I see”, Komaeda closed his eyes for a moment. “I like the sunset more, even though the night and the darkness are filled with danger, there is also this calming atmosphere lingering in the air. The sunset is like a signal that the stressful day is over and that it’s time to rest now.”

For a moment Hinata was amazed. He never thought of the sunset like this, but what the other one said made sense in a way. “That’s a nice way of thinking” he replied and continued to watch the sun rising into the sky. Komaeda was doing the same, no words were spoken, but it didn’t feel awkward. It just felt peaceful.

After about half an hour the brunette stood up. “I think I’ll be going to bed now, I’m tired.” He yawned, like he wanted to show he was speaking the truth. “I think I’ll try to rest for a bit too, the day was quite eventful after all”, the other one spoke as he stood up as well and they both stepped into the apartment again. At the door of now Komaedas room they bid each other goodnight and Hinata disappeared into his own room.

Komaeda slipped under the covers of the bed. He didn’t know the brunette for more than a few hours, but he already felt good in his presence. Hinata wasn’t someone who smiled a lot, that much he could tell by now, but his words were kind and he seemed to be a good person. He wondered what the other one was thinking about him. Their conversation was nice, even though Komaeda didn’t say everything that he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for rambling about the whole soulmate-situation, but when he saw Hinatas face he decided against it. Still, he had a weird feeling about all this, but he couldn’t say if it was a good, or a bad thing. 

Finally, he decided to let the tiredness of his body lead him into the world of dreams as he slowly fell asleep, a small smile decorating his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please tell me your opinion about it, comments are so motivating, really! The next Chapter should be online between seven and ten days.
> 
> Have a nice day you all and take care of yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It took me forever to finish this chapter to be honest, I don't really know why, though. But don't worry, this fanfic will get much more happier, fluffier and maybe I'll squeeze some lemonade into it too. I don't exactly know how far I want to take this, but I have a rough plot idea and hope to make this fanfic worth your time.  
> Please tell me what you think about it so far in the comments, It would make me so happy! Also, if you have any suggestions for other fanfictions or Oneshots, feel free to spam me as much as you want!


End file.
